


First Kiss - OQ Prompt Party '18 (Day 5)

by jenningzx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark!OQ, F/M, OQ Prompt Party 2018, Oq, Outlaw Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenningzx/pseuds/jenningzx
Summary: A collection of Haiku poems about Dark!OQ's first kiss.





	First Kiss - OQ Prompt Party '18 (Day 5)

Thought I'd shake it up a little bit for Day 5 of OQ Prompt Party, today's prompt is No. 4 'Dark!OQ's First Kiss' and I've written a collection of Haiku. Some light reading for you all to enjoy.

***

Dark OQ’s first kiss,  
A collection of Haiku,  
Poems, for day five.

\---

It was magical,  
The first time they kissed that night,  
Shocks shot through their veins.

\---

Limbs tingling, hearts pounding loud,  
Neither sure what to expect,  
Robin, Regina.

\---

Regina, Robin,  
Lips locked in a fiery kiss,  
Irresistible.

\---

That first kiss, so new,  
Neither sure where things would go,  
Soulmates, newly found.

\---

Hormones running wild,  
Hands grasping each other near,  
First kiss, oh so dear.


End file.
